


Getting Caught Singing

by pushupindrag



Series: Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 in a little series of ficlets of 'Things Bucky Barnes Has to Put up With'</p><p>Bucky getting caught singing and dancing with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired (kind of) by the song [Girls like Girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0MT8SwNa_U) by Hayley Kiyoko which is lovely and the video is just gorgeous, so you should go watch it if you haven't :)
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://buckybdarnes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna check that out.
> 
> Un'beted so please tell me if you find any mistakes :)

“Girls like girls like booooys do, nothing new” Bucky’s crooning to himself, flipping pancakes while thinking over the songs video. It was a great song, with an even greater video. It was lovely, and kinda reminded him of him and Steve, in an abstract way. One completely wailing on a guy for the other? Sounded about right. He was glad Darcy had pulled him aside to show him before running off to show everybody else. Shouting about it being cute. He liked her, she was bubbly and brash and a complete flirt, just like Bucky. Jane was nice too, Bucky was glad Thor had brought them over with him.

“Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud” He’s swaying his hips by now and doesn’t even care. Steve was watching so he could play it up a little, swinging his hips more than he normally would. He sets the now done pancake on to a stack of them on a plate by the cooker and pours out more batter, starting the process again while humming his way through the song.

His hair had come loose, band probably not tied tight enough so he goes to put it back up, not even jumping when he feels a completely different set of hands carding through his hair. He knew Steve liked to watch him cook. He didn’t jump at much anymore.  
“Put it back up,” He demands, he liked Steve playing with his hair he really did, but he was cooking and nobody liked hairy pancakes.  
“Give me the bobble then” Bucky puts his hand over his shoulder, Steve taking it off his wrist before he puts it up, scraping the hair from Bucky’s face to put in a neat pony tail.  
“Thanks” He murmurs, leaning back into Steve as the blonde puts his arms around him, linking his hands around Bucky's waist.

Steve just kisses his temple absently, eyes sliding to the plate of pancakes  
“No” Bucky whacks his arm when he catches his boyfriend trying to sneak one “Not until we’ve sat down”  
“Please”  
“No”  
“Fine.”

Bucky goes back to humming, letting Steve rock them from side to side gently. Jarvis seems to pick up on it and starts to play the song. So Darcy had gotten around to showing him too then.  
“What’s the song?” Steve asks  
“Darcy hasn’t shown you yet?” Bucky was a little shocked, she was showing everyone  
“Nope”  
“It’s called Girls like Girls by Hayley something. It’s really good” He hadn't caught the singers full name, he would ask later  
“I can tell.”

Bucky finishes the pancakes as they sway, song still going in the background. Steve doesn’t move though, just stands there with his arms around Bucky  
‘ _saw your face, heard your name, gotta get with you_ ’ he feels Steve’s smile against skin at that, and Bucky returns it as he lifts his face up to kiss him.  
“The pancakes will get cold”  
“Doesn’t matter” So they stay, swaying until the song finishes. Steve’s head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, leaning against him with their heads bent together.  
  
“Come on” Hitting Steve’s hip with the back of his hand, he grabs the plate, and a whoosh of cold air on his back means that Steve’s gone to get the cutlery as they go to sit at the table. But not before Bucky’s jolted out of his goofy, because Steve Rogers never failed to turn him into a pile of mush, smile as he hears clapping in the doorway.  
“Outstanding” Sam was laughing, phone held up as Natasha stood behind him “Very touching”  
“We’re you videoing us?” Bucky asks in disbelief, how did he not notice? He looks over at Steve who was frowning at their friends  
“This is going on youtube-“  
“It better not Natasha”  
“Too late James” Bucky groans, before sitting heavily at the table. What else could he do?  
“Hey, so. Could we maybe get some of those pancakes?” Sam wheedles. The shouted ‘no’ from both Steve and Bucky is enough to get the pair high-tailing it out of the apartment.


End file.
